Many different types, models and versions of complex communication devices are implemented at customer locations. These communication devices periodically require testing, troubleshooting, maintenance, upgrading, and other interactions. Often, more than one type, model or version of communication device is located at a particular location. Moreover, each communication device may have a unique configuration and operating parameters. When performing testing, troubleshooting, maintaining, upgrading or other procedures, a technical support individual needs to know the precise configuration of each particular communication device. Further, in order to correct problems, or add or change functionality, the technical support individual must be able to check the status of the communication device and, if desired, update the configuration of that communication device.
In many instances, obtaining the precise configuration information of a particular communication device, especially when the subject communication device is one of a number of communication devices at the same location, requires that the technical support individual use a diagnostic device to connect directly to the subject communication device, or access a separate database to obtain the subject communication device's configuration. Connecting directly to the communication device also has challenges, such as clearing the customer's firewall, and other connectivity issues. Further, each of these tasks consumes valuable time and resources.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a convenient way of learning and accessing the configuration of a communication device that overcomes the above-mentioned challenges.